


Salvation

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Inspired by Music, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur really are each other's Salvation...</p>
<p>Fandom: Merlin<br/>Song: Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin<br/>Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merthur, Arlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

Fandom: Merlin  
Song: Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin  
Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Merthur, Arlin


End file.
